Nouvelle vie, nouvelle famille
by Maryssandra
Summary: Pendant la batille finale Hermione a été transformer par un vampire, elle décide de commencer sa nouvelle vie avec sa cousine Bella Swan. Mais la rencontre de la nouvelle famille de sa cousine va changer sa vie.


PDV Externe

Hermione courait dans la forêt, elle ne trouvait pas Harry. Mia ne voulait absolument pas que l'élu se jette dans la gueule du loup ou autrement dit Voldemort. Mais depuis quelques minutes elle sentait une présence derrière elle. Mia cria

« Harry, où es-tu ? Je t'en supplie ne va pas voir Le Seigneur des ténèbres. » Un froissement de feuilles là fit se retourner. Sa respiration se fit saccadée.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne recherchais pas votre ami. » Hermione regarda la personne qui lui avait parlé. C'était un homme, un des plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Mais ses yeux était d'un rouge vif comme le sang. Sa peau était comme la neige, d'un blanc immaculé.

« UN VAMPIRE » hurla-t-elle

« Tu es intelligente, mais si j'étais toi je ne courais pas. Bon je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, je suis là et je vais te transformer. D'accord ? » Mia prit quelques secondes avant de retrouvé ses esprits. Vraiment ce vampire était en train de lui demander si elle était d'accord pour se faire transformer.

« Non je ne veux… » Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le vampire lui avait sauté dessus. Elle sentit une douleur sourde dans son cou. Après quelques instants il s'arrêta et pour l'a laissé comme morte pour laisser le poison agir.

« On verra bien si Potter et Weasley voudront encore de toi après que tu sois devenu un monstre » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Vous… croyez que… Voldemort… va perdre… » la douleur semblait se diffuser dans ses veines ce qui pour effet qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait l'impression de bruler vive. Finalement la jeune fille tomba dans les pommes.

PDV Hermione

7 heures plus tard

« HERMIONE OÙ ES-TU ? » j'entendis Harry et l'ordre du phénix m'appeler j'allais leurs répondre que j'étais ici mais le souvenir de ma transformation remonta à la surface dans mes souvenir. Je suis devenu une buveuse de sang. Je sentis que les voix de rapprochais de moi donc je me levais difficilement malgré la légère douleur que je ressentais partout dans mon corps.

« HERMIONE SI TU M'ENTENS RÉPOND NOUS S'IL TE PLAIT » c'était Ginny qui criais cette fois. J'aurais voulu leurs répondre mais le fait que je pouvais à tout moment leurs sauter dessus pour boire leurs sangs, me donnais la nausée bien que je doute qu'un vampire puisse vomir. Soudain en me levant je me trouvais face à face à un Lupin qui s'emblait sur le point de hurler qu'il m'avait trouvé alors pour ne pas que les autres sachent que j'étais ici. Je me jetais sur lui pour l'assommé ce que je réussi à faire avec succès. Mais le problème fut l'expression de son visage il exprimait l'horreur et de l'incrédulité, alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience et me mis à courir à toute vitesse ce qui me surprit le plus fut que bien que je courrais à environ 160 km et je voyais tout vraiment tout comme si je ne bougeais pas. Puis j'eu une idée, changer d'endroit avant que l'ordre du Phénix ne se mette à ma poursuite. Les États-Unis d'Amérique c'était là-bas que je devais aller. Chez ma cousine Bella, elle vivait dans un endroit lointain et personne ne savait que j'avais une cousine. Alors que je pris la plus grande décision de ma vie maintenant éternelle. Mais avant de partir j'ai vérifié si j'avais des vêtements et tout pour survivre pendant quelque temps mais heureusement tout était dans mon sac. Je recommençais à courir jusqu'à l'aéroport de Londres. Quand j'y fus, je pris un billet pour les États-Unis pour attendre je décidais d'appeler Bella pour lui dire.

« Bella c'est moi Hermione, je sais que cela fait quelques temps que je ne t'ai pas appelé, mais je suis dans le pétrin, je viens te voir, je crois que je vais arriver chez toi dans vers 15 heures cet après-midi. Alors on se voir bientôt, ta cousine Mia »

J'allais prendre une grande respiration mais une odeur alléchante vient à mes narines alors je décidais de respirer le moins possible pour ne pas me laissé tenter. Mon instinct s'était un peu comme un impérium qui fallait contrer.

PDV Harry

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Hermione avait disparu comme cela sans aucune trace.

« HERMIONE OÙ ES-TU » je n'arrêtais pas de crier ça encore et encore. Mais personne de répondais, j'entendis ma copine hurlée

« HERMIONE SI TU M'ENTENS RÉPOND NOUS S'IL TE PLAIT » elle était aux bords de la crise de nerf, puis après avoir crié cette phrase elle éclata en violent sanglots alors on entendit un bruit sourd comme un cadavre qui tombe par terre. Donc, toute les personnes qui m'accompagnais dans cette recherche allaire voir d'où venais le bruit. Ce fus Tonks qui retrouva son époux par terre et sans connaissance

« J'ai trouvé Remus, il est sans connaissance mais il respire. » sa voix si douce et délicate sonnait très bien dans mes oreilles. Non je déconnais, Tonks hurlait vraiment fort. Nous nous regroupons autours du loup-garou pour voir si Madame Pomfresh pouvait le réveiller. Il commença a bougé et à reprendre connaissance.

« J'ai mal à la tête, elle a frappé vraiment fort. » Remus regarda autour de lui, secoua sa tête puis dit « c'est Hermione qui m'a frappé à la tête » Pourquoi Mia l'aurait-elle frappé, cela n'avait pas de sens ?

« Remus sais-tu pourquoi Mia t'a frappé »

« Non, mais elle avait changé, ses yeux était rendu rouge cramoisi, sa peau est trop blanche pour être réel. Elle était aussi plus belle que d'habitude, ses trais était plus fin, plus élégant et féminin. Mais ce qui m'a étonné le plus c'est qu'on dirait qu'elle souffrait. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir autres choses qu'elle m'avait déjà assommée. » Le professeur Lupin avait dit cela tout en réfléchissant sur le comment du pourquoi. Puis le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha d'un arbre et toucha quelques choses que je ne pouvais voir mais le professeur le porta à sa bouche et pris un air songeur…

PDV Bella

J'étais en train de regardé mes messages sur mon téléphone quand je suis tombé sur un message vocales d'un numéro qui m'était inconnu. J'essayais pendant un moments de me rappeler du numéro mais je finis par abandonné la lutte et l'écouté.

« Bella c'est moi Hermione, je sais que cela fait quelque temps que je ne t'ai pas appelé, mais je suis dans le pétrin, je viens te voir, je crois que je vais arriver chez toi dans vers 15 heures cet après-midi. Alors on se voir bientôt, ta cousine Mia »

Hermione cela faisais si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu que je sautais de joie quand Edward et le reste de la famille Cullen arriva de leur partie de baseball.

« Pourquoi tu danses on doit fêter quelques choses ? » demanda Emmett, Esmée dit quelque chose mais tellement rapidement que je ne compris pas ce qu'elle disait, mais également car j'étais excités. Je finis par me calmer après qu'Edward me pris par la taille pour me faire assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Alors si tu me disais pourquoi tu es aussi énervé… »

« Ma cousine vient me voir » je sais ce n'est pas poli de coupé les gens mais bon j'étais trop excité pour m'en soucier. Puis, je me suis dis que la grande intelligente de ma cousine, je n'arriverais pas à cacher très longtemps à Mia que les Cullen étaient des vampires et aux Cullen que ma cousine était une sorcière. J'avais un problème, un très gros problème.

PDV Hermione

La douleur était beaucoup moins présente quand j'entrais dans le taxi pour me rendre Seattle. Je mis mes écouteurs pour le reste du voyage. Je fermais les yeux pour dormir, mais n'y arrivais pas. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment tous les effets d'être un vampire. Mais j'étais contente d'être capable de me retenir de tuer tous les gens autour de moi.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes arrivé à Seattle. » c'était le chauffeur de taxi qui me parlais, car perdu dans mes pensées je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le temps avait passé.

« Merci, combien je vous dois ?» J'avais dit cela en sortant mon portefeuille

« 200 dollars » je lui tendis puis sortie du véhicule. Je suis allé à un stand chercher une carte pour me rendre à Forks. Alors je repris un taxi pour mis rendre. Comme je l'avais dit à Isabella, je fus arrivée vers 15 heures de l'après-midi. Devant la maison de mon oncle, j'avais hésité, alors que je m'apprêtais à cogné à la porte, elle s'ouvrit à la volé…

PDV Bella

J'attendais impatiemment la venue de ma cousine, Edward essayait de me calmer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Puis Edward me dit

« Une jeune fille est sortie d'un taxi devant chez toi, donc je vais supposer que cette personne est ta cousine. » Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que je précipitais vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Hermione se tenais-là. Hésitante.

« Isa, comment tu vas ? » Avant, de répondre à sa question je l'invitais à rentrer dans la maison.

« Bien, merci, je te présente mon copain Edward, Edward je te présente Hermione ma cousine. »

Je vis Hermione et Edward se raidir. Mais quand mon vampire pris la parole, j'avoue sans honte que je m'étais attendue à tout sauf cela.

« Bella, éloignes-toi immédiatement derrière moi. C'est un nouveau-né. » Ma cousine était un vampire. Mais ce qui m'a étonné sur le coup se fus sa réaction. Mia poussa un soupire puis dit d'un ton triste en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil révélant ses yeux rouge sang.

« Comment as-tu su pour moi ? » Edward souris tristement puis dit d'un air compatissant

« Je suis comme toi »

PDV Edward

Je ne pouvais pas croire que la cousine de ma Bella était un vampire. Non, mais quelle chance j'avais de tomber sur cette situation.

« Je suis comme toi » après avoir dit cela je crois qu'elle aurait pleuré si elle aurait pu. Sûrement de soulagement. Alors je pris comme décisions d'avertir les autres

« Venez avec moi toute les deux, mais juste pour savoir depuis combien de temps es-tu devenu un vampire ? »

« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas » elle semblait triste comme si j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose qui lui rappelait un problème. Puis je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées comme sa cousine.

PDV Harry

J'étais à la fête organisée pour la défaite de Voldemort, mais tout le monde, je crois, n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la fête, la soudaine disparition d'Hermione ainsi que la blessure de Remus, y était sûrement pour quelque chose. J'avais tellement peur pour elle, j'avais une énorme boule dans la gorge. Ginny était là pour me rassurée. Tonks et Pompon s'était occupé de Lupin. La blessure aussi était bizarre trop profonde pour le coup qu'à décrit mon ancien professeur. J'avais la tête ailleurs donc je n'entendis pas Ronald s'approché de moi et me demander

« Salut, Harry, tu n'as pas vu Hermione ? », il m'avait dit cela en regardent tout autour de lui. Oups, il avait passé toute la journée dans un sommeil profond à cause de ses blessures. Donc, je pris mon courage à deux mains ce qui était vraiment bizarre étant donné que je venais de tuer le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire de la sorcellerie puis je dis.

« Ron, pendant que tu dormais Hermione à comment dire… disparu dans la nature après avoir blessé Remus, je suis désolé. » J'étais véritablement désolé pour mon meilleur ami, car je connaissais les sentiments que Ronald avait pour Hermione même si Gin' et moi savions qu'Hermione ne ressentait rien d'autre pour Ron que de l'amitié, mais cela il ne l'avait pas remarqué. En même temps, je dois l'avouer, mon meilleur ami n'a jamais été très observateur sauf pour les échecs version sorcier bien entendue. Je vis les yeux de Ron s'agrandir d'horreur, puis il tomba dans les pommes. J'envoya alors ma petite amie aller chercher l'aide de madame Pomfresh.

PDV Bella

Hermione, moi et Edward montions dans la voiture de ce dernier, personnellement je savais où mon petit ami voulait nous emmenez ma cousine et moi. Chez les Cullen. Il m'avait placé en arrière alors qu'Hermione et lui (bien évidemment) était en avant dans la voiture. Finalement après quelques minutes en voiture nous arrivions à la villa des Cullen. Hermione semblait complètement sous le charme de la maison. Puis soudain je me dis que j'avais oublié de dire à Charlie qu'Hermione venait nous voir, mais finalement mon erreur fut bénéfique. Quand nous fûmes entrés dans le salon, Edward appela Carlisle évidemment toute la famille arriva en même temps. Toute le monde regardait une Hermione tétanisé.

PDV Hermione

Tout le monde me regardait, mais une chance le petit ami vampire de ma cousine parla en premier.

« Carlisle, je te présente Hermione c'est la cousine de Bella. Tu as surement remarqué qu'elle est comme nous. » Le dénommé Carlisle, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, me regardait avec compassion. Ma gorge me brulait, l'odeur d'Isa était dure à supporter, mais surtout j'avais l'impression de subir un sortilège d'imperium qui voulait que je saute sur ma cousine pour boire son sang, pour une fois je fus contente des cours DCFM que Barty Croupton Jr. Qu'il Nous faisait subir en quatrième année j'étais capable de résisté à ma soif. Ce fus une jeune femme également dans la vingtaine qui s'approcha de moi puis me parla.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu devenu un vampire ? » sa voix était empreinte d'une gentillesse maternelle. Ce fus Edward qui répondit à sa question.

« Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas » La brulure à ma gorge me fis plus mal encore alors par mesure de précaution je demandais alors à Isa :

« Isa, pourrais-tu partir s'il te plait » je savais qu'en lui disant cela elle le prendrait plutôt bien. Mais elle me demanda

« Pourquoi ? » j'allais lui répondre mais un jeune homme aux cheveux blond parla en premier.

« Ta cousine a soif, je crois qu'elle a raison tu devrais partir pour ta sécurité. » une autre jeune fille, elle était véritablement la personne la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu même plus belle que Fleur, parla toute la famille même ma cousine eu l'air étonné.

« Bien sûr nous irons chasser avec elle pour s'assurer que tout soit sans danger » j'étais véritablement étonné que toute cette famille ou clan, je ne savais pas comment le dire, bien que le premier semblait plus approprié à leur situation, était prêt à m'aider. Puis ce qu'elle avait dit e revient en tête, la vampiresse avait dit chasser.

« Comment cela chasser ? » tous les visages de tournèrent vers moi.

PDV Esmée

« Comment cela chasser ? » je tournais mon visage vers la cousine de Bella. Elle n'avait jamais chassé comment faisait-elle pour supporter l'odeur.

« Bella, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu partes ne t'inquiète pas nous allons bien s'occupé d'Hermione. » Après avoir dit cela je m'approchais de la nouveau-née. Edward avait pris Bella par la taille pour la sortir de la maison. Alors mon mari dit à Hermione

« Est-ce que tu t'es nourri depuis ta transformation ? » La réponse nous consterna tous

« Non, mais je dois dire que c'était dure dans l'aéroport. Toute cette odeur humaine était particulièrement délicieuse. » Ce fus Jasper qui répondit à la vampiresse.

« Tu veux dire que tu es allé dans un aéroport bonder et que tu t'es contrôlé. » Puis il se retourna pour faire face à Carlisle et continua. « Ce n'est pas normal pour un nouveau-né, surtout qu'elle était entourée de monde. Alice et Rosalie, vous irez chasser avec elle pour se nourrir. » Sur ce il se tourna vers mes filles adoptives pour obtenir son approbation, ce qu'il obtenu presque tout de suite. Cela m'étonna Rose était connu pour sa froideur et son égocentrisme. Hermione s'emblait perdu et nous regardait avec un regard incrédule. Ce fus Rosalie qui pris Hermione par la main pour l'entrainer dehors et Alice les suivis joyeusement. Jasper se tourna à nouveau vers mon mari.

« Un nouveau-né ne peux pas avoir autant de résistance à l'odeur humaine. » Emmett, nous fîmes alors par de son hypothèse, qui pour une fois fus intelligente.

« Cette fille semblait préoccupé par quelque chose, mais n'étant pas Edward je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées. Alors, mon hypothèse, il s'agit qu'elle pensait tellement à quelque chose qu'elle ne s'est pas rendu compte de la douleur dans sa gorge. Voilà, je suis intelligent c'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en roulant des muscles. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquivé un sourire. Jasper prit la parole.

« Dès, qu'elle sera rentrée de la chasse on va pouvoir lui demander comment elle a fait pour supporter l'odeur humaine. »

PDV Hermione

Chassé, j'avoue que sur le coût je me suis dit, on va aller chasser des humains. Mais nous sommes allées dans une forêt qui semblait parfaitement inhabité. Alors la jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs qui pointaient dans tous les sens, donc je ne connaissais pas le nom. Bon, en fin de compte je ne connaissais pas le nom d'aucune personne. Alors la vélane prit la parole

« Bon, la chasse c'est simple d'accord. Sache que nous nous considérons comme des ''végétariens'' » Je fronçais les sourcils comment pouvait-il être végétariens ? Mais le petit lutin sourit puis dit « Parce que nous buvons du sang animal pas humains. C'est pour cela que l'on dit chasser. Je crois qu'il y a des cerfs pas loin d'ici. » Alors je pris une grande inspiration, je sentis l'odeur du sang des animaux n'était pas très bon. Je laissais mon instinct prendre le dessus. Alors je courus et quelques secondes plus tard pris mon premier repas en tant que vampires, ce n'est pas très bon. Mais ma gorge était apaisée. Je regardai autour de moi pour trouver le lutin et la vélane. Elles étaient là, toutes les deux le sourire aux lèvres. La blonde me dit

« Rassasié ? » Oui, je l'étais mais à la place de lui répondre je lui souris le lutin me dit « Vient, Jasper va sûrement vouloir te parler. » Jasper ? s'était lequel, il y en avait un qui s'appelait Carlisle, il y avait deux gars un brun et un blond. « C'est lequel le blond ou le brun ? » le blonde eu l'air surprise, le lutin éclata de rire puis dit « Le blond. Le brun c'est Emmett. Moi c'est Alice et elle s'est Rosalie. La femme tout à l'heure c'était Esmée. Tu connais Carlisle et Edward. Bon on rentre à la maison. » Je lui souris, puis commença à courir en direction de la villa.

PDV Rosalie

Je savais que toute la famille allait me demander pourquoi j'étais aussi gentille avec la nouvelle. Mais c'était à cause, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai le besoin de la protéger, comme un instinct maternel. Quand, on a rentré à la villa, Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper et mon Emmett étaient dans le salon, Esmée vient accueillir le nouveau-né. Je suis allé me placer près de mon mari, qui me pris par la taille, en m'embrassent sur la joue. Jasper observait Hermione avec un regard très curieux mais je sentais qu'il y avait un petit plus. La grande discussion allait commencer.


End file.
